


One way to shut Shion up for good

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi and Shion have a small discussion about how Shion won't shut up (ever) and things go a little unexpectedly out of hand. (Really just kissing to be honest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One way to shut Shion up for good

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help me, this ship is taking over my life. Anyway, another fic of the most adorable couple, and I can thank tumblr, once again, for the idea. So yeah, I didn't read it over like I usually do, so if you see mistakes, let me know. Otherwise, I hope you like this new fic~
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately, I don't own No. 6 or it's characters. I do own this fic though. If I had the rights to the anime/manga, it would be a lot different from what it was.

Honestly, Nezumi had forgotten what was going on at this point. Shion, on the other hand, wouldn't shut up about it. Nezumi decided it best to ignore Shion, a feat in and of itself, while he tried to concentrate on his newest script. His eyes scanned the page quickly, but he wasn't actually reading anything on it; Shion was distracting him to the point where it was impossible to do anything but listen to him.

"What do you want, Shion?" Nezumi asked in a not so kind tone of voice, still staring at the paper in his hands. It was beginning to crease from how tight he held it.

"You weren't listening this whole time?" Shion almost shouted. Nezumi could hear the hurt in his voice, and he almost apologized to him. Almost. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders.

"And you're surprised? All you do is complain about every little thing that happens here. 'You don't do anything but read, you're so cold, why don't you talk to me'. I have to put up with all of this, Shion. After all the complaining you've done, I'm surprised why you're still here." Nezumi replied, but instantly regretted that last sentence, when he saw his friend close to tears. "Shion, look-" Nezumi tried to talk to him, but was interrupted by Shion's attempt of a slap across his face. Nezumi was quiet, holding his cheek where the now crying Shion had struck him, and then moved to scoot next to Shion on the couch. He didn't say anything to him, but instead just allowed him to feel comforted by his presence.

"Nezumi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I just..." Shion choked out around his tears. No doubt they were now from the shock of what he did to Nezumi. He must have been expecting Nezumi to hit him back, since as soon as Nezumi tried to bring his hand to his face, he flinched. He let his hand drop on the boy's lap, to sit on top of the other's hand. He allowed his fingers to intertwine with Shion's, and thought of what to say, but he wasn't the first to talk.

"I'm sorry that I complain about everything, Nezumi. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'm really sorry-" Shion started again, but Nezumi sighed, moving his hands to pull the strings of Shion's coat toward him, moving Shion's face closer to his, almost close enough for their noses to touch. Shion's face quickly flushed red, and he wanted to turn away, to hide in a corner, but he was too excited for what might happen to actually move.

"Just shut up, would you? There's no reason to be sorry. You aren't bothering me, so stop apologizing." Nezumi said, but he felt his neck get warmer with embarrassment. He had never said things like this before, never been this close to someone he knew well before, never been in an almost kissing position with the person he loved the most in the world. He was scared, didn't know what to do, what to say. Deciding to wing it, he brushed his lips against the other's, just barely touching his soft and tender lips, but pulled back quickly. Shion seemed disappointed, but this was as much as Nezumi would do for now.

Strangely out of character for Nezumi, he pulled his knees up, ducking his head down to hide his embarrassment and flushed cheeks. He took slow, short breaths, trying to calm down, when he felt Shion shuffle around on the couch. He felt Shion's hand tugging on his, holding his hand tightly, and felt his other hand try to pull him out of his cocoon. Nezumi let Shion pulled his legs away from his chest, and felt the cold from where his hand had moved. Shion used both hands to cup Nezumi's face, using his thumbs to stroke at his cheeks a little, before tilting his head up and moving his face closer, so that Shion could place an innocent peck on his lips. Both of their faces were red, but Shion once more kissed his lips, but this time he lingered for a little longer, and was more passionate. When Shion pulled away, he smiled that wide smile of his, and got up, leaving Nezumi there to sit in awe of what happened.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to make some soup. You should get back to practicing your script, Nezumi." Shion said as he headed to the stove to begin cooking. Nezumi remained still, one hand over his lips where they had just kissed, the other clutching tightly onto his forgotten script. He was flustered, but he pulled himself together, giving a brief reply to Shion, and trying hard to focus on the papers in front of him. It was impossible, but he needed something to take his mind off of that glorious moment. Shion only stared at him and giggled to himself, watching for a short while before finally putting the vegetables into the pot of boiling water.


End file.
